Blame It On The Firewhiskey
by jeslylo
Summary: Quinn convinces Hermione to go to a party with her, and both of them get a little too drunk. Fabranger. Femmeslash. Rated M for language and scenes of explicit nature.


I own nothing except the idea. Please R&R!

* * *

><p>The library seemed to be the only place Hermione could get anything done, whether it was studying or doing homework or even reading for pleasure. The Gryffindor Common Room was always bustling with students who would rather sit and relax with friends, or play games, than do anything productive. Sitting by the lake was comfortable and quiet enough, but the sun descended behind the mountains far too early for her to stay out for very long. Luckily the library was open until curfew, so Hermione was able to study to her heart's content. At that particular moment, she was sitting at one of the more secluded circular tables, her attention focused on the pages of a rather large, leather-bound book she needed to read for Transfiguration.<p>

"God, Granger," came a hushed voice from behind a nearby bookshelf, "you really never stop reading, do you?"

Hermione instantly recognized the voice. Quinn Fabray. She slowly looked up from the book, her eyes searching, unsure of exactly how to react. The two never interacted in the library alone before.

Blonde hair and a greenish-brown eye peeked around the edge of the bookshelf, the visible corner of Quinn's lips curved upward slightly. She stayed like that, half hidden, as she watched the Gryffindor watch her. Hermione tilted her head forward. "What are you doing here, Fabray?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet. No need to alert Madam Pince of their meeting. "I thought you said the library was for bookworms and anti-socialites."

The blonde scoffed, rounding the corner fully. She pulled out the chair beside Hermione and sat down, crossing one leg over another. "I never said that."

The Gryffindor quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yes you did, just last week in front of Malf-"

"What I meant," interrupted Quinn, raising a finger, "was that it's a good place for bookworms and anti-socialites to spend their time." When the brunette dipped her head slightly and raised her eyebrow even higher, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't need to explain myself to you." The Slytherin straightened in her seat and smoothed her skirt. Hermione's eyes lowered to Quinn's hands before going back to the book still laying open underneath her own hand. The blonde frowned. "Don't ignore me, Granger."

The Gryffindor didn't even look up. "Well if you're going to further insult me, I'd much rather prefer reading this than bother listening to you." She turned the page.

Quinn waved a hand dismissively. "Don't be daft, Granger, I wasn't insulting you." God, she is so difficult sometimes, she thought with an inward sigh. Nevertheless, Hermione kept her attention on the book. The blonde pursed her lips in irritation, then rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine," she murmured to herself before leaning forward. "Please don't ignore me? I actually have a reason for being here in the first place."

Hermione paused, then finally lifted her head and turned to Quinn. "And that reason is...?"

The Slytherin watched her and grinned. "You're going to a party tonight with me and my group of friends." Her grin grew at the brunette's expression. "And don't argue with me, either. It's been decided."

"So I have no say in the matter?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Nope."

"But -"

"None whatsoever."

The Gryffindor gaped at Quinn, her expression a mixture of anger, irritation, and curiosity. She wasn't one to be bossed around, commanded like some lesser being. "You can't make me."

The blonde quirked her eye at Hermione. A challenge, was it? She squinted her eyes slightly, thinking of the best way to approach the situation. "Why are you so fervent about not going?"

Hermione blinked. "Why are you so fervent about making me go?" she replied almost instantly. Two could play at that game. Besides, she really was curious as to why Quinn suddenly seemed so keen on her going to this party.

Quinn looked at the brunette, and for a moment, she wondered the same thing. Why was she so hellbent on making Hermione go with her to the party? Perhaps it was because the girl seemed so depressed all the time; perhaps it was because she was getting tired of being seen with a girl who everyone believed to have a stick up her ass; or maybe because Hermione looked like she had never been to a party before, and Quinn believed making her go to one would help her lighten up a bit. Though, the hard truth of it - the truth that Quinn refused to tell anyone, even the Gryffindor - was that Hermione distracted her. Every time they were near each other, Quinn couldn't concentrate on anything but her. Maybe she wanted Hermione to go to the party just for the sake of going somewhere with her where it was perfectly acceptable to seem distracted. Alcohol did a good job of hiding deeper feelings. It was easy to blame alcohol. But did it really matter, though? Did Quinn Fabray now need an excuse to do the things she wanted? She folded her arms across her chest and recrossed her legs. Finally, the Slytherin decided on an excuse.

"You need a life," she said simply. "A social one, outside the library and away from those two idiots you call your friends. And don't even start defending them," said the blonde when Hermione opened her mouth to do just that. "You know as well as I do that they take advantage of your intelligence and warmheartedness. Daily. Especially Weasley," she added with a small scowl. Quinn wasn't exactly fond of the ginger who made a regular habit of stuffing chicken into his mouth whenever possible. Disgusting boy.

The brunette watched Quinn, wondering the entire time why the Slytherin gave a damn about her social life. Sure, they had been spending more time together because of various group projects they were assigned, but that was more out of necessity than anything else. Plus, they were always with Ron or Harry, or both. Hermione wasn't sure how things would go if she went to a party, something she had never done, with Quinn, whom she had never done anything with before.

As she mulled her thoughts over, the Slytherin kept a steady gaze upon Hermione. She could tell the girl was unsure about what to do. Trying to sway her decision towards a yes, Quinn leaned forward, reaching her hand out to gently touch Hermione's wrist. "Come on," she murmured, "please go. It'll be good for you. A chance to relax, let go."

The Gryffindor felt a chill go up her arm from the unexpected contact. Her eyes darted to Quinn's fingers on her wrist, then up to the girl's pleading eyes. Logically, the best thing for her to do would be to decline the invitation and then leave the library. Logically, if she went to the party, she would most likely have to face an onslaught of insults and then run back to her dorm, crying. Either that, and be ignored the entire night, which was just as bad. Logically, the right choice would be to just leave right then and spare herself from future embarrassment.

So why, against all logic, did she still want to go? Hermione furrowed her brows at the notion. But, as she looked back into Quinn's pleading eyes - they looked so different from their usual coldness - the girl felt her resolve melting. She sighed, defeated, and closed her book. The blonde's eyebrows raised at the action and she smiled. "So you'll go, then?" she asked, a hint of hope laced in the question.

Hermione allowed herself a small laugh. Why she was doing this to herself, she had no idea. Still, looking at Quinn's uplifted expression, the brunette knew that at least one of them would have a good time at the party. "Yes," she replied quietly. "I'll go with you."

Quinn's smile grew and her eyes danced excitedly. "Good choice," she said. Then, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her up and out of her seat, the blonde hurried out of the library.

* * *

><p>The minute she walked into the party (which was being held in what she knew to be the Room of Requirement, though it had obviously altered itself to the party's needs), Hermione began to turn right around and leave. There were so many people, she didn't know what else to do. Plus, she was uncomfortable in the clothes Quinn let her borrow - a pair of tight denim jeans and a crimson tank top, complete with a pair of black Converse. Very different from her school uniform and comfortable clothes. But Quinn caught her by the arm and held her fast. "I never thought you would be one to give up on something," she murmured in the girl's ear. Hermione shot her an indignant glare. "I'm not giving up, I'm just..." She paused to think of what she was really doing. "I'm just refusing to be coerced into doing something I think is foolish and unnecessary. Now if you'll excuse me, I have-"<p>

"Oh no you don't." Quinn once again stopped the Gryffindor from leaving, resolving the matter by linking their arms firmly together. "Nice try, but you're staying. Now stop arguing, and do try to enjoy yourself. It's why you're here in the first place." She grinned and started forward, when a familiar blonde Hufflepuff came bouncing up to them.

"Hey Quinn," said Brittany with a large smile. She glanced at Hermione. "Is she lost?" Hermione would normally have been insulted, but both the question and the girl's worried expression were completely genuine.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "No, she's not lost; I invited her."

Instantly the blonde perked up, her previous smile back on her lips. "Oh! Well then here you go," she said, turning around to the table behind her, grabbing a shot glass, and handing it to the Gryffindor. Hermione hesitated, then took it. Not sure what the dark liquid was, she gave it a sniff. Her eyes immediately widened. "This is firewhiskey!" she hissed in surprise. Brittany nodded to her, as if it was even a question. Hermione looked at both of them, incredulous. "Students aren't allowed -"

"God, Granger, get a grip." Quinn rolled her eyes and took the shot glass from her. Hermione watched in both amazement and worry as the Slytherin downed the contents in seconds, wincing as the liquid burned her throat on the way down. Brittany, however, smiled even more and clapped when Quinn finished. She took the empty glass from her and exchanged it for a full one. The Slytherin handed it to Hermione, who hesitated again. "But we're not allowed to drink fire-" she started to say, but Quinn held up a hand to silence her. "Hermione, for once, chill the fuck out, okay? Some rules are meant to be broken - as I'm sure you're well aware of," she added quietly with a pointed look, "which I know you'll deny, but I have reliable sources that prove otherwise."

The brunette shifted uneasily, but kept her mouth shut. The things she, Ron, and Harry had gotten up to hadn't exactly been within the rules of the school. How Quinn knew about them, she didn't know. Probably Malfoy, no doubt.

"That's what I thought," murmured Quinn, pressing the shot glass of firewhiskey into Hermione's hands. The brunette took it, albeit begrudgingly, and sighed before taking a sip. Brittany pouted. "She's no fun, Quinn. Why did you bring her?" Quinn shook her head at the girl. "Give her a sec, Britt. She's never done this before." At her words, Brittany gasped and, without any notice, darted away from them. Hermione frowned slightly in confusion, but when she saw the Hufflepuff return with someone else, she realized what had gone on in Brittany's mind.

"Look, San," said the blonde to the Slytherin Latina, "Hermione's never partied before!" Santana, who was sipping her own mug of firewhiskey through a straw and swaying slightly, smiled at her and then focused her gaze on the Gryffindor. "I believe it," she said right away, leaning against the taller blonde for support. "I mean look at her, standing there like she's better than me. I bet she never leaves the library. She thinks she's so smart. What an arrogant bitch."

"Um, I am standing right here-" began Hermione with a small frown.

Quinn shook her head, signalling her to just stop talking. "Santana gets cranky when she's drunk," she whispered with a small smile. "It's best to just leave her be." When Brittany managed to drag Santana away to another part of the room, the Slytherin turned to Hermione again. "Seriously, Hermione. Drink. Have fun. Break the rules for you this time." She gave the brunette an encouraging smile, one that Hermione very well couldn't refuse. With another sigh, she nodded and lifted the small glass to her lips once more. "Go on," she heard Quinn say, and the brunette threw her head back, downing the liquid in seconds despite the burning she felt in her throat. She scowled at both the burn and the taste, but at least she finished it.

"Excellent, Hermione. I'm proud of you." Quinn smiled at the girl, giving her a quick side hug.

"Now another."

The brunette's eyed widened. "A-Another?" she stammered. One was bad enough. Quinn nodded, grabbing another shot glass and pushing it into Hermione's hands. "Yes. This is what happens at parties: you drink until you can't drink anymore, you don't give a shit about anything, you do stupid things you wouldn't normally let yourself do, and you generally just try to have the best time of your life in the span of a few hours. It's as simple as that."

Hermione wet her lips and looked down at the shot glass in her hands. She paused before glancing up at Quinn again. "You seem to know what you're talking about," she said quietly.

The Slytherin gave her a small smile, tilting her head. "Yeah well... I've had a lot of best times of my life." She shrugged. "No big deal."

"But I think it is -"

"Hermione, just drink the firewhiskey. I didn't bring you here to reflect on my past, or on yours."

Biting her lip, the brunette nodded. If Quinn didn't want to talk about the reasons behind her getting wasted all the time, then she certainly wasn't going to press the matter. Not right then, anyway. She looked down at the glass in her hands again, took a steadying breath, and after saying a quick "Cheers" to Quinn, downed the contents. The Slytherin grinned at her, grabbing two more shot glasses, one for each of them. "And now we take shots together."

* * *

><p>Neither Hermione nor Quinn could remember how many drinks they had gone through. After their initial shots of firewhiskey (which they lost count of), they moved on to mugs of beer, holding competitions to see who could chug theirs the fastest. When Hermione began to giggle incessantly and stumble around the room, knocking into tables and telling everyone she loved them bunches, Quinn knew she was drunk enough; similarly, when Quinn couldn't keep her hands off of the Gryffindor - slinging her arm around the girl's shoulder, wrapping her hand around the girl's waist, or just hugging her out of nowhere - Hermione knew she was drunk enough. Quinn would never do that if she was sober.<p>

Plus Quinn tended to swear when she was drunk. And she was doing quite a lot of swearing, especially around Puck.

"Keep your dick in your fucking pants, Puckerman!" she yelled at him, an arm around Hermione's shoulder for support. Hermione wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and tried to shush her, but Quinn wouldn't have it. "Don't fucking shush me, Granger - he knows what he does! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO!" she cried out, pointing an accusatory finger at the boy. Hermione snorted at the girl's behavior, waving her hand apologetically at Puck before pulling Quinn away from him and towards Brittany and Santana, who were doing body shots.

Maybe they all should have stopped when Brittany started stripping, but no one complained, seeing as she had one of the hottest bodies in the entire school, so they continued; maybe they all should have stopped when Santana started crying her eyes out because she was jealous of how Quinn was so pretty, but everyone knew that was how she was when she was drunk, so they continued; maybe they all should have stopped when, during a game of Spin The Bottle, Brittany and a Ravenclaw boy started kissing, sending Santana into a jealous frenzy, but they just laughed it off and continued, ignoring the Latina shouting "No me gusta!" in the background.

"Alright, Quinn, your turn!" said Hermione, giggling at herself and clapping her hands.

Quinn, who had been glaring at Puck, instantly smiled at the girl before biting her lip and crawling towards the empty bottle, giving it a good spin with a quick turn of her hand. She then sat back again, resting her head on the Gryffindor's shoulder as she waited. Her eyes followed the mouth of the bottle as it spun. "Good spin," noted Brittany with a large smile, laying against a fuming Santana and wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist. The contact seemed to work, since the girl quieted down and resumed sipping her drink, her arm draped on Britt's shoulders. Quinn chuckled at the two of them before turning her attention back to the bottle, watching it finally slow down and eventually stop. She looked at the person it pointed to, and couldn't stop her cheeks from turning pink.

It was pointing directly at Hermione, who blinked in surprise.

The two looked at each other, and if it weren't for the alcohol already coursing through them, would have blushed. But with everyone cheering and egging them on, both felt the pressure of the crowd descending upon them. Shifting to face one another, the two girls couldn't suppress their giggles as they leaned forward tentatively.

Their lips connected, softly at first. Hermione's heart was racing, and Quinn's skin was flushing more than alcohol could ever make it. The brunette was admiring how good a kisser Quinn was, and the blonde was shocked at how soft Hermione's lips were. Then, as their heads began to spin from both the contact and the fact that they were actually kissing one another (perhaps the alcohol had something to do with it as well), they both grew more excited, more eager. Quinn's hand came up to the back of Hermione's neck, grasping the dark hair in her fingers; Hermione's heart fluttered and she gasped quietly. Taking the opportunity to her advantage, the Slytherin ran her tongue along the Gryffindor's lips and through the opening between her teeth, both asking for permission and taking what she wanted anyway. Not expecting the advance but not wanting Quinn to stop, Hermione parted her lips a bit more, flicking her tongue against the tip of the blonde's. The two pressed their lips harder together, and the brunette raised her hands to frame Quinn's face -

"Oooookay ladies," said Rachel with the slightest hint of jealousy, deciding that now was the perfect time to intervene. "I think you've sufficiently filled the kissing quota for the night."

Her voice brought Hermione back down to reality with a rough jerk. Her eyes flashed open and she broke the kiss instantly, bringing her hands back down to her sides. Her cheeks flushed beet red as she stared at the green eyes inches from her own, her heart feeling like it was going to pound right through her chest. Quinn stared right back into Hermione's warm brown eyes, which mirrored her own confusion and embarrassment. But they also had something else - was it desire? Before she could figure it out, the brunette panicked. Hermione scrambled to her feet, trying to ignore how it made her head spin, and stumbled away from the group as quickly as her feet could carry her without tripping over one another.

"God, Berry, why'd you have to go and say that?" she asked angrily. "Now she - hiccup - isn't gonna want to party anymore!" The blonde ignored Rachel's indignant huff and tried to push herself up from the floor, but only managed to push herself over.

"That was hot," said Puck, looking at Quinn as she struggled.

"Shut up, Puck," she replied, using his shoulder to help herself stand.

"No, seriously, I'm so turned on right now-"

"I said shut up, Noah!" snapped the Slytherin angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously at him. "You think eeeeverything's hot because you - hiccup - you can't control your fucking libido for one second! Jesus!" She smacked him in the arm, hard, before she hurried after Hermione, using the wall for support so she didn't trip over herself and fall flat on her face. "Her... Hermmm- Granger!" called Quinn, her expression worried. She saw the Gryffindor head for the door, and shouted, "Granger, wait!"

The brunette started to pull the door open when Quinn stumbled up behind her, leaning her chest against the girl's back as she pushed the door firmly closed. "Quinnnn," begged Hermione as she tried to pull the door open once more, but the Slytherin wouldn't have it. "N-No, you can't leave," she said, shaking her head quickly. Hermione spun around, leaning her back against the door. "And whyyyyy not?" she asked with a small wiggle of her head.

The blonde couldn't stop a giggle from passing her lips. That little head jiggle was the cutest thing. "Because..." she started, before realizing that, since Hermione had turned around, she was now leaning on the Gryffindor's chest. Quinn looked down and saw how their breasts were pressed together, her cheeks flushing. She raised her gaze back to Hermione's face, looking into those warm brown eyes that, at the moment, looked confused and hurt. They made her melt a little inside. "Because Puck was right," finished the blonde.

Hermione only grew more confused. "W-What are you talking about?"

A smirk grew on Quinn's lips. "That kiss? Yeah... it was hot." Her gaze fell to the brunette's lips and she licked her own slowly.

Hermione's heart fluttered again (how many times did that make it?) and her head felt fuzzy, her cheeks burning. Like Quinn, she had suddenly became aware of their proximity, of how closely they were pressed against one another. "You... think so?" she asked, watching Quinn lick her lips and unable to stop herself from licking her own in response. The blonde nodded slowly. "Mmhmm." She leaned forward more, bringing her face even close to Hermione's. They were inches apart now, able to feel each other's breath against their skin. The brunette's heart pounded beneath her chest at the proximity, at the feeling of her chest pressed against Quinn's, and she pushed her head forward slightly, tilting it at just the right angle...

But then she stopped herself. "Quinn, I'm... we're drunk," she murmured, closing her eyes and frowning. "We... we wouldn't have kissed in the first place if we were sober. You wouldn't even have touched me, let alone be all over me-"

Quinn raised a finger and pressed it against Hermione's lips, silencing her. She shot her a glare, muttering, "Don't ever tell me what I fucking would or wouldn't do, Granger. You don't fucking know me." Refusing to wait any longer, the blonde closed the small distance between them, pressing her lips against Hermione's. The Gryffindor reacted instantaneously and reciprocated just as fervently, her previous concerns dissipating quicker than they had risen. When Quinn's hands lifted to tangle in Hermione's brunette locks, eliciting a moan from her lips, she slid her fingers down the blonde's waist. Her abdomen was so tight and flat. Hermione knew it was from years of practicing and playing Quidditch, and she could feel her arousal rising. But this wasn't right. She pulled away from Quinn, breathing heavily.

Quinn groaned at the broken contact. "What, what is it?"

"We... we can't do this, not-"

"Hermione, I don't - hiccup - understand you. I tell you to lighten up and let go, but you're still this fucking uptight girl who won't do fucking anything that's the least bit different-"

The Gryffindor shut her up with another urgent kiss. She pulled away again, giggling at Quinn's confused expression. "You didn't let me finish. I was saying, we can't do this here. It's too public." She nodded her head toward the group of students just out of sight, who were probably wondering where the two had disappeared to.

The look on Quinn's face as realization passed over her made Hermione laugh again. A mischievous grin spread its way across the blonde's lips. "You," she said, lightly tapping the brunette on the nose, "really are a brilliant one, Granger."

"No," replied the girl with a chuckle. "I'm just... well... yeah, I guess I am." She shrugged, not really caring about appearing humble in regards to her intelligence. "And you can deal with it, Fabray." Quinn stuck her tongue out childishly, which made them both erupt into a fit of giggles. Hermione brought a finger up to her lips. "Ssshhhh, sshhh," she whispered, still trying to control her laughter so the others didn't hear them. "Where d'you suppose we go, though?"

Quinn wiped her eyes, still giggling. "Well," she said, keeping her voice low, "there's always my bed." Her eyes glinted in the low light.

Hermione blushed again. "Y-Your bed? But... I thought students weren't allowed inside common rooms other than their own. And won't the noise-"

"Oh please, no one will notice you," muttered Quinn quickly with a wave of her hand. "And I'm - hiccup - shocked that you didn't think about a fucking Silencing Charm. Perhaps you're not as smart as I thought you were."

The Gryffindor normally would have shot her a glare, but instead she merely shrugged. "Blame it on the firewhiskey." She looked at Quinn for a moment, her head tilted. "And you do know you curse a lot when you're drunk?"

Quinn gave her a sly grin. "Blame it on the motherfucking firewhiskey, Granger. Now come on."

* * *

><p>After pushing the girl lightly onto her bed, Quinn closed the curtains and cast a Silencing Charm around them. Luckily none of her roommates were in the dorm (most, if not all, were still at the party). She then tossed her wand onto the floor and crawled on top of Hermione, her desire quite obvious. The brunette licked her lips then bit her bottom one, reaching her hands to frame Quinn's face and pull her up faster, crushing their lips together. The blonde grinned at the motion. She held herself above the girl as they kissed eagerly, her hands on either side of Hermione's head. Quinn's hair dangled down, tickling the brunette's face. Hermione shifted her hands to tangle in Quinn's blonde locks, clutching and pulling them back.<p>

When she tugged, the Slytherin elicited a small moan against her lips. Hermione quirked an eyebrow and tugged at Quinn's hair again, noting the similar reaction. As if to spite her, Quinn sat up, grabbing both of the Gryffindor's hands and pinning them above her head with her left hand. Hermione struggled slightly, but Quinn moved to straddle the girl's hips, effectively stilling her movements. "You're distracting me," she muttered before dipping her head down and resuming the kiss.

Molding her lips against the brunette's, it wasn't long before Quinn darted her tongue out, running it along Hermione's lips, who parted them willingly. The Slytherin eagerly slid her tongue forward, dragging it on the roof of Hermione's mouth before flicking it against her tongue. The Gryffindor darted hers forward in response, rolling it in circles around Quinn's. She lifted her head to press more into the kiss, but the blonde held her arms in place and dipped her head down to Hermione's neck. The brunette tilted her head upwards, giving Quinn better access. The Slytherin attached her lips to the exposed flesh there, leaving a trail of kisses and occasional nips. When she bit down at the space underneath the brunette's ear, where her jaw joined her neck, Hermione sucked in her breath and bit her lip, her eyes rolling back slightly. Quinn grinned against her skin, pleased that she had found a trigger point.

While she nibbled at Hermione's earlobe and neck, making the girl squirm a little beneath her, Quinn slid her free hand down the girl's side, playing with the hem of the red tank top she had let Hermione borrow. She slipped her fingers underneath the fabric and trailed them across the girl's abdomen. It surprised Quinn how flat and firm her stomach was. Chills spread across Hermione's skin, bringing another pleased smirk to the Slytherin's lips. Sliding her fingers higher, Quinn cherished the softness of the girl's skin as she traveled towards her bra. She pushed the shirt up as she moved, but stopped when she felt Hermione tremble slightly under her touch.

"You okay?" she murmured quietly, pressing her lips softly on the girl's jaw. Yes, she was drunk, but that didn't mean she had to be ruthless about things. She had that much self control.

The brunette licked her lips and nodded. "I just wish you would release my hands," she replied with a small smile.

Quinn laughed. "Wish granted." She relaxed her hold on Hermione's hands and moved her body downward, both of her hands now on the Gryffindor's stomach. Hermione dropped her arms down by her side with a small sigh. The blonde shifted her leg between Hermione's, to get more comfortable, and was temporarily caught off guard at the heat radiating from the girl's core. She stole a glance up at Hermione's eyes, a self-satisfied grin spreading across her lips. The girl blushed, but didn't look away. Instead she smiled slightly and gave a small, embarrassed shrug.

The Slytherin's arousal rose even more, the pounding in her heart now matched by the throbbing between her own legs. She lowered her lips to the girl's lower abs and kissed the flesh there, savoring every curve and dip as she moved slowly upward, pushing the tank top up as she did. When Quinn's lips met the base of her bra, she looked up at Hermione. Without a word, the brunette pulled herself up and, folding her arms down to grab the hem of the shirt, slipped it over her head in one swift motion. She tossed it to the side, her cheeks flushing even in the dark light. Quinn noticed the plain black bra - simple yet effective - and smirked. Of course Hermione would be wearing a bra like that. As the Gryffindor lay back down, Quinn's lips returned to her stomach, dragging her teeth lightly across her skin. She felt the girl shiver underneath her, and smiled again.

Sliding her left hand underneath Hermione's back, Quinn traced upward, along the indention of her spine. The Gryffindor arched against her, giving her the room she needed to move. When she reached the clasp of the girl's bra, Quinn pinched her fingers expertly, letting the straps fall. Reaching her other hand up, the Slytherin pulled the bra towards her; wanting to help, Hermione shifted her arms so the shoulder straps simply slipped off. Quinn discarded the now useless material and, although she was drunk, took a moment to appreciate the perfection that were the Gryffindor's breasts.

They were smaller than her own, but not terribly so. Cupping one in her free hand, Quinn wasted no time in capturing the nipple in her lips and sucking lightly. Hermione sucked in another breath and arched slightly at the touch. She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through the Slytherin's blonde locks before finally clutching the base of her neck. Quinn closed her eyes at the movement, rolling Hermione's hardening nipple around with her tongue, occasionally nibbling at it gently. She sucked again and pulled, releasing it with a light pop before moving to the other breast and working on it in the same fashion. Clearly Hermione had never received that kind of attention before, because she was moaning and hissing quietly at Quinn's movements. The Slytherin felt an odd sort of pride in this; she figured she was the first person to get Hermione Granger drunk and naked.

The thought also caught her off guard. What if she was the first person that Hermione had ever been with? The idea seemed believable enough, which was what was so disconcerting. Quinn didn't want to make the experience a bad one. She didn't want Granger to think back on the night and cringe.

Spurred by a new yet twisted sense of obligation, the Slytherin moved her lips back up to Hermione's neck. She kept one hand on her left breast, kneading it slowly, while she alternated kissing, biting, and sucking the girl's exposed neck. Hermione whimpered underneath her. It was true: Quinn was a vampire when it came to making out. She loved focusing her attention on the neck, especially the area right below the jawline.

Still, while Hermione particularly enjoyed the blonde's attention on that area, she wanted nothing more right at that moment than to simply kiss Quinn. She moved her hands down to roughly pull the Slytherin's face up to her own, pressing their lips together once more. Quinn pushed against Hermione, their tongues eagerly rolling over one another, each one wanting to declare victory over the other. Hermione grew annoyed, however, at being the only one of them that was shirtless. While they kissed, her hands traveled down to the hem of Quinn's shirt and began to pull it upward. "Off," she demanded. "Now."

Although Quinn was unaccustomed to taking orders, she was more than willing to do as Hermione wished. She sat up and roughly pulled off her own tank top, tossing it to the side with the other discarded clothing. Hermione's hands were instantly on her abs, scratching them lightly. Quinn bit her lip at the touch, the ache between her legs growing worse. The Gryffindor then sat up as well, pulling Quinn's legs to either side of hers, effectively making the girl straddle her once more. This time, she was the one to feel the heat emanating from between the Slytherin's legs. Hermione allowed herself a small smile before letting her hands roam over Quinn's toned stomach, sliding them around to her back and up to her bra clasp. Seconds later, she ripped the article from the girl's chest. Her eyes feasted appreciatively on the sight before her.

Following Quinn's example, Hermione leaned forward, cupping one breast and dragging her tongue across the top of the nipple. The blonde's hand darted to grasp the back of Hermione's hair as her back arched, pressing herself closer to the girl. Smiling at the reaction she got, the Gryffindor took the nipple in her mouth completely, sucking and biting gently, and lifted her other hand to Quinn's other breast, rolling the nipple there between her thumb and forefinger. Both it and the one in her mouth hardened instantly. The brunette stole a glance upward at Quinn, whose head had dropped back in pleasure. Feeling accomplished, Hermione released the nipple in her mouth with the same pop Quinn had made before and moved to take the other one in its place, repeating her previous motions.

"God, Hermione," gasped the Slytherin. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Chuckling, the brunette leaned her head back to look at her. "I don't just read schoolbooks, Quinn."

She gave the blonde a moment to digest that bit of information before she wrapped an arm around her waist and rocked her hips upward, holding Quinn in place. The movement elicited a low moan from Quinn's lips, and she bit her lip in response. "Fuck..." she murmured. Hermione grinned and repeated the movement, pulling the girl closer to her, so that their chests were pressed closely together. The heat between her legs was spreading, but the throbbing remained, aching to be relieved. Quinn felt the same ache, and she thrust her hips against Hermione's in response. Their lips met again as they both felt their arousal spike once more, their hands roaming over each other's bodies hungrily.

When Hermione's hand traveled south, pressing against the warmth between Quinn's legs, the two froze momentarily. The brunette looked at her and whispered, "Is... is this okay?"

A nod signaled in the affirmative, and Hermione smiled, resuming the kiss as she worked on unbuttoning Quinn's jeans. Finding the zipper to be particularly difficult, she wrapped her arm around the blonde once more and, in one fluid motion, swung Quinn off her lap and onto the bed. The Slytherin let out a surprised yet giddy laugh, propping herself on her elbows as Hermione finished unzipping her pants for her. The brunette then lay down alongside Quinn, catching her smile in another kiss. "Well aren't you just so-"

Whatever the blonde was going to say was lost as Hermione slid her hand underneath both Quinn's jeans and underwear, cupping her warmth in her hand. Quinn's breath hitched in her throat, her mouth still open from when she was speaking because she was too shocked and blissful to even bother closing it. Hermione extended her middle finger and stroked the length of the Slytherin's hot flesh, smiling at the ample wetness she found there. Quinn's eyes fluttered at the sensation, her lips still parted. The brunette nipped at her earlobe. "Quinn," she whispered, "you're soaked." She stroked the sensitive flesh again, grinning as Quinn's back arched slightly, biting her lip at the contact.

The Slytherin had not expected to be this sensitive. Sure, she was drunk; but that didn't account for everything. Quinn masturbated on a regular basis - it kept her from going crazy during those awful nights she spent alone in her dorm, away from loving hands and eager lips. You'd think she wouldn't unravel so easily. And yet there she was, putty in Hermione Granger's hands. It would have been unnerving, if it wasn't so damn pleasurable.

Ghosting a finger across the sensitive nub, Hermione waited a second before pressing down and rolling her finger around it, causing the blonde to jerk beside her. Quinn sucked in a breath, grabbing at the sheets underneath her and lifting her hips up, searching for more friction. Hermione flicked her finger against the girl's clit again, sending another shock through the Slytherin's body. Grinning, she began to stroke the nub in large, slow circles, making Quinn tremble slightly. The Gryffindor licked her lips as she kept her pace steady, watching the blonde squirm under her hand. Quinn cursed under her breath and reached a hand down to press Hermione harder against her, trying to ease the throbbing between her legs.

The Gryffindor chuckled, then slipped her hand back out, causing the girl beside her to whimper from the broken contact. But as Hermione moved down and placed her hands on the waistband of the blonde's jeans, Quinn realized what the girl was doing. She raised her hips slightly, just enough to help Hermione slip her jeans completely off. The underwear disappeared just as quickly, and Quinn suddenly found herself completely bare. The brunette looked at her for a moment - just looked at her, a small smile on her lips - before crawling back to her original position. She started to reach down again when Quinn grabbed her hand, stilling her movement.

"Not until you take yours off, too," she muttered to Hermione.

When the Gryffindor hesitated, Quinn quickly rolled on top of her. The brunette started to sit up, but she pushed her back down. Without saying a word, the blonde unbuttoned and unzipped Hermione's jeans. She shifted off her so that she could pull them down, smirking as the girl lifted her hips slightly like she had done before. Both the pants and underwear joined the rest of the discarded clothes, and the two girls took a moment to just look at one another. Each thought the other was the most gorgeous creature ever to walk the earth... and each wanted to be the first one to please the other.

Hermione moved to sit up, but Quinn was faster; she stretched atop the brunette, nudging one leg between the two of hers, pushing her back down. Their lips reconnected in a fiery passion, hands searching for something, anything, to touch. The desire to feel one another was overwhelming, and neither could deny it. Tongues danced together; legs tangled with one another; fingers grasped at heated flesh. Quinn rocked her hips against Hermione's, and the movement made both girls gasp as their heated cores met. The brunette rolled her body against Quinn's in response, scratching her nails down the blonde's back. The blonde sucked in a breath through her teeth, her head jerking up briefly before dipping back down to Hermione's neck, biting and sucking with renewed vigor. The girl's moans drove her arousal even higher.

Her right hand slid from the Gryffindor's breast, which she had been kneading, down to between the girl's thighs, pressing down on the back of her hand with her own thigh. The contact made Hermione arch upward and whimper for more. Quinn repeated the motion, rocking against her and pressing the tips of her fingers against the girl's clit. Hermione inhaled quickly, her eyes fluttering, her hands darting up to the nape of the blonde's neck and grasping the hair there. A low guttural sound escaped the Slytherin's lips, and she slipped her left hand underneath the girl to the small of her back, holding her in place as she extended a finger to tease the brunette's entrance. Quinn lifted her head to look at Hermione, whose eyes were closed, lips parted.

"Look at me," she growled.

The brunette's eyes fluttered open, her gaze finding and locking with Quinn's. Although the blonde was drunk, not to mention so horny it hurt - seriously, the ache between her legs was almost unbearable - she didn't want to do anything the Gryffindor wasn't ready to do. She had learned that much from her own experience. Staring right into the girl's brown, lustful eyes, Quinn asked, "Do you really want this?"

Hermione gaped at her. "Isn't it obvious? C'mon, Quinn-"

"I need a fucking yes or no answer, Hermione," said the blonde, cutting her off. "I'm not going to accept anything else. Now do you, or do you not want to go through with this?"

The girl blinked at her, then nodded. "Y-Yes, Quinn. Of course I want this."

Quinn grinned. "Good." Without any warning, she slid the two fingers she had been teasing Hermione with into the girl's entrance, her hips thrusting against the back of her hand. The Gryffindor tensed at the sudden, burning intrusion, her hands clenching Quinn's hair tightly. The blonde watched Hermione's eyes scrunch closed, mouth dropping open in a wordless cry.

Besides wanting a truthful answer from the girl, Quinn had told Hermione to look at her for only one other purpose: to watch her face as the Slytherin finally entered her.

Quinn's lips parted at the sight. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. She stilled her movements, though, peppering Hermione's jaw with small, reassuring kisses. "Just relax," she murmured, her breath hot against the girl's skin, stroking her back lightly. Hermione nodded, slowly unclenching her grip on the back of the blonde's hair and letting her legs relax slightly. Quinn, smiling to herself, began rocking slowly against her, pushing her hip and upper thigh against the back of her hand, her finger stroking and curling inside the brunette's soft heat. Hermione whimpered at first, then began to move her body to Quinn's rhythm, licking and biting her lips at the sensation. Noting the change, the Slytherin added another finger tentatively. A moan breathed past Hermione's lips, a quiet swear following it. Quinn smirked against the girl's neck before moving back up to Hermione's lips.

The Gryffindor captured the Slytherin's lips in a fevered kiss, bringing both hands up to tangle in her blonde hair. Quinn began to move faster against her, wanting to please Hermione but also wanting to ease the throbbing between her own thighs. The brunette matched her rhythm, stroking Quinn's tongue with her own. When the heel of the blonde's palm pressed against her, Hermione bucked her hips unexpectedly. Quinn gasped as the back of her hand pressed against her. "Fuck!" she swore, temporarily stunned.

Taking the opportunity to her advantage, Hermione grabbed the girl and pulled her downward, rolling over so that they were now side by side. Keeping Quinn's hand securely in place, she dipped her own hand down and pushed two fingers inside the blonde. Quinn cried out softly, her back arching. Hermione tangled her legs with the Slytherin's, pulling them together as closely as possible. She curled her fingers inside Quinn's heat and pressed her thumb against her clit. The blonde moaned and trembled, her eyes closing and hand stilling inside Hermione. But she let the sensation roll over her and, her eyes snapping open, resumed stroking her fingers inside the girl's heated flesh.

Their gazes locked, and instantly it became a race to see who could make the other break first.

They crushed their lips together once more, wanting to touch and be touched, to be connected in as many ways as they possibly could. They rocked against one another, stroking and curling their fingers, their thumbs quickly circling each other's sensitive nubs. Hermione slowed in her kissing as she felt the pressure between her thighs begin to build up, the heat from her core spreading quickly through her body. Quinn felt the girl tremble and jerk, and quickened her movements, dropping her lips down to her neck and nipping the skin there, noticing the thin sheen of sweat. She was not going to lose this race. "Qu-Quinn," Hermione whimpered, "I-I'm close..." The girl bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to hold everything back as she quickened her movements between the blonde's thighs. She didn't want to lose, either.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat at the quickened pace, feeling the same tingle spread through her body. She was definitely close as well, and she wanted to let herself go - but not before Hermione.

"Look at me," whispered the Slytherin again.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Brown eyes met green ones, and with a final thrust from Quinn, the girl came undone. Something inside her flashed, then exploded. Her walls tightened around the blonde's fingers, her body going rigid. As she she cried out, Hermione arched into Quinn.

The sudden push from the brunette sent the Slytherin over the edge, and soon she was arching against Hermione, her eyes clamped shut, her mouth hanging open in a silent cry.

The two girls panted as they came down from their high slowly, their skin burning under a slick sheen of sweat, their hearts pounding far too hard beneath their chests. Spent from their exertions (not to mention how sleepy the alcohol had made her), Hermione closed her eyes and went limp. The blonde looked over at her, her chest still heaving, and allowed herself a small smile. Deciding not to be a bitch and kick the girl out of her bed, she bent down to grab the sheets and pulled them up over the two of them.

When Quinn lay back down, Hermione stirred slightly. Scooting close to the blonde, she curled an arm around the girl's stomach and rested her head on Quinn's chest. The Slytherin froze, not sure what to do, then relaxed. Her smile returned, and she curved her arm around Hermione's back, her hand resting on the curve of the girl's hip. Laying her head back on her pillow, Quinn closed her eyes and, in seconds, drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning with a massive headache. She brought a hand up to her forehead, realizing only then that there was no longer a warm body underneath it. The blonde sat up quickly, ignoring the massive head rush, and looked around for Hermione.<p>

The brunette was gone.

Sighing, Quinn wiped her face and ran her fingers through her hair. She had screwed things up last night, she knew it. The blonde then let her hands drop, glancing once more to where the girl had been the night before.

It was only then that she noticed the small piece of parchment on the pillow next to her. Picking it up, the Slytherin brought it closer and, recognizing Hermione's handwriting, read the note:

_Quinn,_

_I had a lovely time last night. You were great. Thank you for everything._

_Hermione_

The blonde groaned. Hermione was going to just shrug it off, act like nothing serious had happened between them. She would blame it all on the firewhiskey, saying none of it had actually meant anything. Figures.

Quinn tossed the note aside, moving to get up and shower; but something caught her eye. There was writing on the other side of the parchment. Curious, she picked it up once more and read the back:

_P.S. Let's do it again sometime. But first, I'm going to take you out to dinner. And don't argue with me, either. It's been decided. You have absolutely no say in the matter._

Quinn couldn't suppress the massive grin that spread across her face after reading those words. She shook her head slightly, chuckling to herself, and put the note back on the pillow. As she stood up to go shower, Quinn couldn't stop herself from wondering if the outcome of last night would have ever happened without the help of the firewhiskey.


End file.
